ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All or Nothing Part 2
All or Nothing, Part 2 is the season 4 finale of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Previously Previously on Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Gizmo arrived on Earth for the final showdown with our heroes. Despite their efforts, though, Gizmo still seemed to have the advantage. Noah tried his best, but it seems this time, he will die for real. Or will he? Find out today on Drag—you know what? Just read the dang show! Episode "You fools!" Said Gizmo. Gizmo prepared a blast and shot at Noah. But Noah didn't get hit. We zoom out and see a mana shield over Noah. "Gracias!" Said Noah. "Keep speaking Spanish and next time I'm letting the blast hit you." Said Erika. "Don't worry, there won't be a next time." Said Jack. Jack leaped over Noah and Erika and double fist punched Gizmo in the face. Tetrax shot diamonds. "I'll keep him down!" Yelled Tetrax. Kierra ran and shot anything nearby at Gizmo. Klon's clones tackled Gizmo. Noah transformed. "Mejorar! I mean Upgrade!" Noah shot Gizmo with a laser. Gizmo started punched him and electrocuted him. Every time Noah tried to attack, Gizmo anticipated and countered. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah and Gizmo fought. Noah shot an electric bomb. Gizmo deflected hit. Gizmo shot Noah and sent him into a wall. Noah slithered out and turned into a tank and shot Gizmo. Gizmo crawled out from the small crater and went into Noah's tank nasal and blew him up. Noah regenerated. Gizmo kicked him. Jack punched Gizmo. Gizmo punched him back. "He's too strong!" Said Kierra. "We're screwed!" Said Klon. "Don't talk like that! We'll win. I'm sure." Said Noah. Just then, Noah got blasted. "You're sure, huh?" Said Gizmo. "Leave him alone!" Yelled Tetrax. Tetrax shot diamonds at Gizmo. Gizmo grabbed Tetrax by the head and slammed him into a house. Klon got his clones in order like an army. "Okay, men. We shan't lose to this so-called warrior! Let's get out there and show him whose boss!" Said Klon. His clones saluted and charged Gizmo. Gizmo blasted then, hit them, electrocuted them, and everything in between. "Failures, failures, failures. Is that your only power? The power to fail?" Said Gizmo. Noah was angered by this and charged. "Te voy a mostrar que el fracaso tecnológico que rechazar!" Yelled Noah. Noah jumped up and shot Gizmo in the face. He jumped onto him and started punching him rapidly. Gizmo shot him off. "You can't win! Because I am mighty! And you are not!" Said Gizmo. Gizmo walked up to Noah. "Now learn. Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!" Said Gizmo. Gizmo shot Noah, only, Noah got saved by another mana shield. "¿Por qué siempre me que salva el culo?" Said Erika. Gizmo turned into a robot squid, grabbed Erika, and electrocuted her. He then shot Noah and he reverted back. "We can't win. It's all over." Said Jack. "No. We can win!" Said Noah. Noah scrolled through the Matrix. He slapped it down. "Ultimate Noah!" "Noah? You...evolved yourself!?" Said Everybody. "That's right." Said Noah. "Heatblast!" Noah shot fire at Gizmo. Gizmo blocked it with his arms across his face. "Don't like the heat? How about....Articguana?" Noah breathed ice at Gizmo and froze him. He broke out. "You honestly think you can beat me!?" Asked Gizmo. Gizmo pounced Noah and prepared a shot. "Any last words?" Asked Gizmo. "Just two. Ultimate Humungousaur!" Noah answered Noah grew and was twice the size of Gizmo. He kicked him into a house. He picked him up. Gizmo placed his hands on Noah's hand and electrocuted him. "OW!" Noah turned normal size. Gizmo shot Noah into a wall. The others were too stunned to fight. Noah crawled out and spit goo at Gizmo. He stuck him to a wall. "Eatle!" Noah grabbed Gizmo with his teeth and spit him on the street. "Four Arms!" Noah stomped on Gizmo and turned him into a puddle. He saw something. "What's this?" Asked Noah. Noah picked it up. It was the Absorption Device! Noah placed it on Gizmo. Gizmo turned back into Normal Gizmo! "What!? NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Gizmo. "Way Big!" Noah grew to 250 feet tall. He shot Gizmo with a Cosmic Ray! When the smoke cleared, there were pieces of Gizmo everywhere. "Guys! Blast the pieces before he regenerates!" Noah shouted. The gang caught every piece they could find and blasted 'em. But Gizmo regenerated. "Not gonna be that easy!" Said Gizmo. "Oh no?" Noah blasted Gizmo again. "Buzzshock!" Noah electrocuted Gizmo so much that all of the telephone wires blew up! Gizmo....is no more. Noah changed back. "It's over. IT'S OVER!!" Jack said. "...9000!" Added Noah. " I mean...Nueve mil!" Jack tackled Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Kierra *Tetrax Shard *Klon Aliens *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Ultimate Noah (First appearance in a non-crossover) Villains *Gizmo (Deceased) Trivia *This is the end of the Gizmo arc. *Noah used Ultimate Noah for the first time since Noah-Stan: Matrix Force. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes